3primetime3fandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Surprise! (Surprise Sunday)
June 18th, 2017 :By This challenge might seem fun due your decks being full of Eurekas (similar to the mid-boss and boss decks of Brains in Danger!), but it could also be luck based. Depending on what you get, some may complete this in one try and find it a fun breeze, but some can find it as cancer. You will need to play wisely. *Remember your deck is full of Eureka cards, the mulligan is considered useless here. *Whatever superpower you get, instantly use it. Start playing many Eurekas, otherwise Nightcap might spam cards. *Depending on what you get, you may get cheap or expensive stuff. Avoid expensive material, Nightcap will likely kill you before you have a chance to play it. *Play whatever you have. Nightcap might have no removal, but his plants are strong. *If Nightcap plays a Black-Eyed Pea via Cosmic Bean, block it or you might lose. *Overwhelm Nightcap then finish him off quickly. May 21st, 2017 :By This challenge usually requires luck and good card draw to win, as the opponent is at a very good advantage. The Wall-Knight starts with a Soul Patch, while your hero gets a Zombie King. *One thing to note is that the deck you are given does not contain Rocket Science, which is the biggest disadvantage to this challenge. *Start with Shrink Ray or Cut Down to Size. If you do not get it, losing is almost guaranteed. Wall-Knight will likely play a Sunflower. *Start placing weak units after the Soul Patch is destroyed. Try and save Rolling Stones for some plants. *Watch out for Pear Cub and Mixed Nuts. They can become really powerful really quickly. *Keep the Zombie King alive at all costs. If it gets destroyed, try replacing it. *Try to win on turn 6 with a Coffee Zombie play. If Wall-Knight has Doom-Shroom, he will likely win. *Do not try to let the match prolong to turn 7, as he can play Soul Patch, which is very difficult to take out. He can play multiple Soul Patches as well. *Wall-nut Bowling will likely end the match. Luckily, Knight of the Living Dead can survive it. April 16th, 2017 :By This challenge is extremely hard due to the strategy deck you are given and GREATLY relies on luck in order to win. If you make one mistake or don't keep an eye on the random number generator, you will lose the entire thing. *One thing to know is Citron has 30 Amphibious plants in his deck, while Brain Freeze has access to 11 Amphibious zombies. This factor makes the battle extremely hard altogether and makes it more luck-based than skill-based. *You should start with many Amphibious zombies. If none of your zombies when you redraw are Amphibious, it might be best to concede. *The best superpower is Dolphinado since it can affect the water lanes. The other superpowers are nearly useless, but Galvanize can boost a zombie later in the game. *Quickly destroy Citron's beans as he will try to spam beans to "bean" you over. *Try to quickly spam pet zombies so Citron will stress and try to take them out. Boosting Cat Lady is a must, as playing Zookeeper and other pets can give it a lot attack, and put pressure on Citron. *Quickly waste Citron's cards so he is defenseless. Defeat him quickly, otherwise he will spawn high strength plants and end the game quickly. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Strategies